1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for trimming and clearing grass and sod, and more particularly to a trimming-and-clearing device for grass and sod disposed about sprinkler heads, wherein the heads are connected to an underground, watering system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of grass-and-sod trimming devices are presently available. However, several problems and difficulties are encountered in providing proper cutting of the grass and sod around sprinkler heads that are positioned at ground level or slightly there below.
Generally, underground-sprinkler systems include underground piping that is interconnected in such a manner that a particular given area can be watered by a plurality of sprinkler heads equally spaced therein. These sprinkler heads are supported by upstanding risers at spaced intervals within the lawn, said risers having the sprinkler heads secured thereto at ground level or just below the ground level. Usually, a circular recess is provided in the ground at each sprinkler head and risers to permit an unobstructed operation of the flow of water from the sprinkler head.
At the time of the original installation of a sprinkler system, a recess is provided about each head; however, during subsequent operation thereof, the recesses tend to partially fill with dirt, and grass tends to grow closely around each sprinkler head. When this grass is permitted to extend over the sprinkler heads, the flow of water therefrom will be obstructed. Thus, proper watering of the area will be restricted. Heretofore, each sprinkler head had to be cleared of grass and dirt by hand and with various other devices such as grass shears and the like. In most cases, in order to clear the grass and dirt from around each head it was necessary to bend over or kneel adjacent thereto. This method was extremely tedious, laborious and time-consuming.
Several patents have issued with respect to the above, but the applicants feel that none have been adequate to solve all the related problems.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,353 shows a cup-like trimming tool. It does not provide for clearing or removing the surrounding dirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,246 to A. L. Littig illustrates another type of lawn trimmer.
The patent to Espitallic (U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,453) and the one to Heimbigner (U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,926) are closest in solving the problems; however, these, also, are limited in their operation or are too complicated in their structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,765,288; 2,691,823; and 2,733,100 are herein cited as of interest in the art.